Inkjet printers have been widely applied in electrical products. The inkjet printers can coat a uniform thin film on a substrate. For example, the inkjet printers can be used to coat alignment films on glass substrates of liquid crystal displays (LCDs).
In general, after coating the alignment films on the glass substrates, nozzles of the inkjet printers are required to dispense materials for test on a wiper, so as to prevent the nozzles from being stuck. However, at this time, the dispensed materials for test can not be reused, thus wasting the inkjet-printing material. Specifically, in a process for coating the alignment films, the material of the alignment films is very expensive, and thus a waste of the material of the alignment films will increase a manufacturing cost.
As a result, it is necessary to provide a system and a method for recycling an inkjet-printing material to solve the problems existing in the conventional technologies, as described above.